Dragon League
Dragon League is Dragons World's player-versus-player mode. Players can have their dragons fight against other players' dragons in teams of 3, with and as a prize. Leagues All players start in League 1 of the Dragon League. They are given a random group of 7 other League 1 players as opponents. Opponents can be fought in any order, and can be re-fought as many times as needed to win. Once all opponents have been defeated, the player gets the reward (1 and 3 ) and moves on to the next higher League. Any opponent(s) that has not been defeated, will be replaced every two days. Rewards The reward for defeating all 7 players in a League, is: 1 and 3 * Before the update where was introduced to the game, the reward was 3 and an amount of that depended on the League #. Battle Energy Players may have a maximum of 5 Energy ( ) at a timeIt is possible to obtain total battle energy above 5 in the Dragon Tournament due to the rewards. This extra energy may be used in the Dragon League if so desired.. Energy is listed on the opponent selection screen, in the upper-left corner. Attempting 1 battle against an opponent costs 1 . Energy replenishes at a rate of 1 per hour, or can be refilled instantly. The cost depends on how many that needs to be refilled: * 1 = 17 * 2 = 26 * 3 = 30 * 4 = 32 * 5 = 35 Battle System Players choose teams of up-to 3 Dragons to fight for them. This team can be changed before/after each battle, but not during a battle. One dragon from each side enters the arena at a time. The dragons then take turns attacking until one of the dragons is destroyed, at which time another dragon from that team is chosen to replace the defeated dragon in the arena. The battle ends when one side loses it's last dragon. * Trainers have 1 min 45 sec to make an attack or they forfeit their turn. (1 min delay + 45 sec timer) All dragons have a Physical Attack, which does damage without elemental modifiers, and at least one Elemental Attack which deals elemental damage that may be affected (either positively or negatively) by the target dragon's elemental makeup. The physical attack can be used repeatedly, while the elemental attacks have a cool-down of 1 or 2 turns after being used. For 10 Crystals, players can have their dragon perform a super attack, or heal itself, as well. Attack Skills (both Physical and Elemental) can be learned and upgraded at the Training Center. Each dragon that achieves a killing blow against an opponent's dragon, even if the player ultimately loses the battle, will gain a point toward it's next Rank. A single dragon may earn multiple rank points during a single battle, assuming it delivers multiple killing blows. Gallery Screenshot_2014-05-04-02-21-34.png| Dragon League Opponent Selection Screen Chinese vs Flower.png| Chinese vs. Flower Predatory vs Agile.png| Predatory vs. Agile Chinese vs Polar.png| Chinese vs. Polar Gargoyle vs Lava.png| Gargoyle vs. Lava Predatory vs Rain.png| Predatory vs. Rain Chinese vs Maple.png| Chinese vs. Maple Desert vs Full Moon.png| Desert vs. Full Moon Agile vs Natural Magic.png| Agile vs. Natural Magic Predatory vs Pangolin.png| Predatory vs. Pangolin Chinese vs Battle.png| Chinese vs. Battle Mithril vs Cloakwing.png| Mithril vs. Cloakwing Chinese vs Earth Magic.png| Chinese vs. Earth Magic Agile vs Deep-Sea.png| Agile vs. Deep-Sea Pangolin vs Fruit.png| Pangolin vs. Fruit Mithril vs Double-Headed.png| Mithril vs. Double-Headed Chinese vs Rhino.png| Chinese vs. Rhino Dairy vs Pegasus.png| Dairy vs. Pegasus Chinese vs Sunrise.png| Chinese vs. Sunrise Pangolin vs Subterranean.png| Pangolin vs. Subterranean Mithril vs Ghost.png| Mithril vs. Ghost Seabreeze vs Dairy.png| Seabreeze vs. Dairy Super Attack.png| Super Attack Other Information *Dragon League